Triton
Triton (トリトン) is the eldest son of Poisedon and one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmonious God. Triton is the son of Poseidon and Hearld as well. Triton is also a ocean God as wel, but member of the Harmonious God and serve under to Lord Horus knowing he is the leader of all Harmony God. He only severe one Omni-King and that who happened his own father, Poseidon. Triton is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Pearsonilty: He have his same feature just like his father with same hair, shorter in ocean blue with ocean blue eyes. Triton wear an ancient Atalnis armour in deep ocean blue with aqua blue green outer line, and hold a golden staff with Fish like a haddock or salmon on his staff. He also reverted into another form, known as mermaid, with long scale green tail with grills on him and he can transform into monsterous Aqua creature like half Kraken type character, but according to him he was having fun with local human being. He serve under his father, Poseidon knowing his father was the new Omni-King. He usually serve Levaithon once, but he got distant and severe under his new master his own father, Poseidon. According to Shukumei that Triton is a little prankster who trick many humans from thier beilieve that Triton is Davy Jones or the Kraken that Triton can transformer into any mythology legend in the human world from thier beilieve. Horus told him so many time about using human beilieve from thier human nonsense. He taught all God of Destruction and Angel as well during thier training and he know about punishement about thier fail excessive to all God of Destruction. Triton is the ocean deites to look after the ocean, but he doesn't want to be the next Omni-King that he already one of the Harmony God, yet his father agree on his son words that's Trition is still one of the harmony God. He fought in the Chaos War from Lucifer betrayal when he use the God of Destruction as puppets and Angels as Follower when he out rank many God of Destruction and Angels and witness the trial of Lucifer a send him into exile for his crime. Triton is loyal to his father and yet he learn about leviathan ultimate betrayal when he warn many Omni-King about him beofre he serve another one, Poseidon himself. According Whis when he said to Goku and the others that Triton can outrank his father, the Grand Priest and he can even outrank Maul and Bane as well. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Triton is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods, being comparable with Vigil who is known as the second strongest Harmony God in existence. Triton is stated to have power that surpasses that of all of the Harmony Gods with the exception of Horus, Vigil and Kitsune. His power level is about 188,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Triton is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is as strong as Vigil. Absolute Speed: Triton can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Triton can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Triton is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Triton. '''Erasure Immunity: Whis said that Triton is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Water Manipulation: 'As the Son of Poseidon, Triton can create, shape and manipulate water which is an inorganic compound with liquid, gas and solid states. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Triton can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Triton's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Triton's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy universe and even a multiverse. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Triton. Triton raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Atlantic Kamehameha - Triton does the usual stance as the regular Kamehameha, but the energy spheres is instead form with water-like substance and thus is more effective than even the God Kamehameha. Shido states that this is the same technique as the God Kamehameha, but charged with aquatic energy-like substance. Transformations Ultra Instinct Triton achieved this form, after training with Poseidon. In this state, Triton's body body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Triton can fight on par with Poseidon. His power level in this form is about 942,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Triton achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Triton became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido, Michael, Zeus and Vegeta, Triton gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Triton was able to overpower Vigil in his Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 4,712,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Triton and Poseidon - Triton shares a really good relationship with his father Poseidon. Triton shows great respect towards his father Poseidon and is always loyal to him to the very end. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists